Current computer telephone systems interact inefficiently with human agents. For example, according to one computer telephone system, when a user makes a call to the system, the system automatically answers and makes an automated request for user identification. The user then provides a dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) indication of identity. The system uses the identifying information to query a computer database for information about the user. Based upon the information provided in the database about use characteristics or preferences, the system requests election of a user-specific menu of service options, from which the user may chose a desired DTMF response. The options provided may be inadequate, and the user may wish to withdraw from the automated response mode of system operation, requesting instead intervention of a live agent or operator. If the user elects a live agent, a particular live agent must be selected. Further, the user information which has been found based upon the user identification made must either be reproduced again from the original data base or must be transmitted to the live agent to enable the agent to provide immediate assistance without having to repeat the entire user identification and data query operation which produced user specific information to service the particular call.
Currently available methods and systems for routing user information based upon an initial automated user identification to a subsequently determined live agent may be slow, cumbersome, and repetitive.
It is desirable to develop systems and methods of computer telephony integration which allow a telephony-based application to utilize a combination of switch-based and computer-based information sources to more efficiently process a telephone call.